


I Got You

by MidnightTofu



Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Law, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Couple, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, One Shot, Rarepair, but i tried making her justice, give it a chance pls, hancock is annoying, i know its not a popular ship but, lawhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: "Morning."She pushed the man away from her with all her strength and got up, getting into her fight stance.That voice was way too husky to be Luffy's.....In which Hancock wakes up in a parallel universe.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I haven't posted anything since forever and now, I hear you ask: "you come with this ship?". Listen, if you don't like it/isn't curious, you can just find something else to read, there's plenty on this site. Anyways! For those who want to read, hope you like it and please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes or if you have any >constructive< criticism.

Hancock's head hurt.

That was all she could think about: how much her head was hurting. After a while though, her brain finally registered something touching her. Well, someone.

She felt two arms around her, hugging her, and she felt the face of a person on the crook of her neck. In any circumstance, she'd be furious and terrified and immediately order this person to die a slow and painful death, but she could tell she was dreaming. It was exactly as every other beautiful dream of hers.

Luffy and her would be married as she always wanted and they'd wake up this way every morning. His arms would always be around her and then he'd say:

"Morning."

She pushed the man away from her with all her strength and got up, getting into her fight stance.

That voice was way too husky to be Luffy's. Also, her head was still hurting. Was it really a dream? Now that she actually thought about it in a rational way rather than going with her feelings, all of this felt way too real.

"The hell's up with you today?" The man said, finally sitting on that bed and rubbing the spot on his chest where she had pushed him. Hancock noticed that his hand had tattoos on it, each finger with a different letter that formed the word 'death'.

Huh. And her sisters thought she was predictable.

When he looked up she could finally see who he was.

"Trafalgar?!" Hancock asked, confused and enraged all at once. "What are you doing in my house? More importantly, what are you doing in my bed?!"

"Your bed? Hancock, this is our house, it's our bed. What's up with you?" Law said, surprisingly patient.

"Our-" She was about to scream at him again and call her women to kill him right there but she stopped as soon as she noticed her surroundings. She was in a room — not a small one, but it wasn't as big as she was used to — very different from her own. Not only that but she was different. Her beautiful night gown was gone and replaced with clothes that looked around her size, just a little bigger. "What- where am I? What clothes are these? What did you do to-"

"Calm down!" Law said, reaching to hold her hands but she walked some steps back, getting back into her fight stance. Law sighed. "You don't remember anything?"

"Remember what?" She asked, still skeptical. Law started murmuring somethings she couldn't listen and, in the end, he looked up at her with concern.

"I'll take you to the hospital. I might be able to use my status in the one I work at for them to exam you faster." He got out of the bed and started walking towards the closet that was just in the corner of the room. Wait, did he say hospital? For what? She wasn't sick, thank you very much. "I'll get you some clothes-"

"Don't touch my clothes!" He stopped and turned around, sighing again. "I want an explanation. Now."

Law then walked up to her and looked up and down, still with worry in his eyes.

"Alright." He said. "But after this, we're going to the hospital and I don't wanna hear you complaining, understand?"

How dare he say this stuff to her face?!

"I won't-"

"Please." Hancock shut her mouth. He said 'please'? Why? And why did he look so concerned anyway? She wasn't hurt. Sure, her head was hurting a bit, but she didn't tell him that. And even if she did, Law didn't care about her, never did, they barely even talked to each other when they had the shichibukai meetings.

"Fine, but you better answer me, Trafalgar."

He nodded.

"Fair enough." Law lifted a finger. "First, this is our house and our bed, like I said before. We bought 'em together five years ago. and two, those clothes are mine. You have the annoying tendency to use them to sleep." After lifting the second finger, he let his hand slide into the pocket of his pants.

"Wait, you still didn't answer why you were sleeping in my bed and why the heck would I ever buy a house with you." Hancock was starting to get annoyed as she saw Law massaging his temple.

"We're married, Hancock, you can't even remember that? I really have to take you to the hospital."

"Married?" She laughed. "I didn't know you were one of my admirers but in case you didn't get it, I don't care 'bout any of you. The only one I'll ever marry is-"

"Luffy." Law said, completing her statement with a frown that looked more upset than actually angry. "You said that the first time we met. God, you forgot a lot." Now, he looked worried sick and this just made more questions pop up in her mind. "I know you're confused and angry but trust be on this, alright? I gotta take you to the hospital, Hancock." He grabbed her hand even though she tried to get it away from his reach. His hands were surprisingly warm, warmer than she expected, but what caught her attention was a cold shiny ring that made a sound when touching hers. A wedding ring. "I got you. Your clothes are in the left side of the closet. If you need me, I'll be outside."

After saying that, he went to the right side of the same closet he pointed out for her and grabbed a few clothes. Then, he got out of the room.

Hancock looked at her left hand again and stared at the golden ring. This could not be happening. No men on Earth was worth her time, no men was worth her hand in marriage, the only one she'd actually let be her husband was Luffy.

Then why did this feel so familiar? So normal? It was like she did this thousands of times before, but she didn't and she hated it.

She had to find Luffy or her sisters fast. She couldn't stay a single more moment by Law's side.

She had no idea what other sensations staying by his side would bring.

•••

"Took you long enough." Law said after seeing Hancock walking out of the room with new clothes, more questions and more annoyed than ever. "You ready?" He asked after getting his keys.

"Whatever." She answered and walked out of the house before him, impatient and eager to find the people she actually cared about.

"Rude." Law said. It had no bite though, it was almost like teasing which made it even weirder. Law didn't tease, at least not with her, specially not with her.

The way to the hospital was even weirder than these events. She had to go inside a weird looking machine with four wheels that Law called a car to go to the hospital. It was comfortable but it was strange, specially knowing that the 'car' had a radio that could play any song she ever wished to listen to.

Taking this off, she kept looking outside of the window of that car to see if she could find anyone she knew. Yes, it was a one in a million chance to find them but she still tried.

And failed.

They got to the hospital and after some persuading from Law's part, Hancock was finally examined — even though she was totally against it.

"What do you mean she's alright? She doesn't remember a single thing." Law said, quite angry.

"I'm fine, dammit, I told you this over and over since we got here, Trafalgar." Hancock answered instead of the doctor who was currently writing something on a piece of paper.

"You are not fine. You told him you're feeling pain in your head and you didn't even remember we're married this morning." Law refuted. "You're even back to calling me 'Trafalgar' instead of 'Law'."

Why on earth she'd call him by his first name? She didn't want any sort of connection with him.

She was sure by this point that something happened and it was something big. Maybe a devil fruit user sent her to a parallel world or something. She couldn't even remember what was the last thing that happened to her, so she didn't have any clues... all she could do was sigh and walk out of the room, leaving Law and the other doctor.

"Hey, wait up!" Hancock heard the oh so dangerous man people considered in her world call out for her, but she didn't stop. She had to find someone and fast. "Hancock-" the woman felt his hand touch her wrist, making her stop and look at him, already annoyed by seeing his stupid frown. "-I told you to wait, we have to contact your family and buy the medicine the doctor prescribed, he said it can help with the headache-"

"Can you call Luffy?" Hancock asked, getting closer to Law without even thinking. The man just stared at her for a while before sighing.

"Yes, why-"

"I have to talk to him!" Hancock knew she was going to talk to him about her situation but... she couldn't help but feel excited. She was going to see him again, finally! "God, I can't see him like this, though... we should go back home, I should have a dress there! Pretty sure the Hancock of this-"

"He has a fiancée." Law finally spoke, making Hancock stop all movement and look at him dead in the eyes.

"A fiancée?"

"Yes."

To say her heart was breaking would be an understatement. Luffy was the one, he was the only good man out there, the only caring and kind man in the world, the only one worth of her hand in marriage... and he had a fiancée?

Even though she knew he wasn't her Luffy, she couldn't help but feel sad. He was hers, no one else's. He was her sunshine and she told herself that she'd never ever let that sunshine be taken away from her but he was. And it hurt like hell.

"Please don't do this." She saw Law looking at her, the same worried and hurt eyes from this morning. Her vision was getting blurry, and soon she felt something wet running down her face.

"Dammit." She whispered under her breath, taking her hand out of Law's grip and covering her face. She couldn't let anyone see her in this state, not the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Don't do this." Law said again and she felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move away. Didn't have the strength to. Her emotional state now was a mess for her to even care about this. Soon, she felt the same sensation from earlier that day: two arms around her.

Law was just as tall as her, he could reach her shoulder and rest his cheek there if she let him without problems.

But what he did was to take her hands away from her face, making her look at him, at the serious and what she always thought was a cold gaze directed towards her. Except that it wasn't cold at all this time, it was warm and kind and filled with empathy and sadness at the same time.

He put his hand behind her head and made her face rest on his shoulder. She finally gave in and started sobbing there. He got it, he knew she didn't want anyone on the street to see her like this.

The way he could read her like a book was scary, but also sweet. For some strange reason, knowing he was there by her side made her feel safe, even though they both knew she could protect herself very well.

After a while, Hancock finally stoped crying and pushed him away, more gently than she'd intended and started walking while drying her face from the tears.

"I still need to talk to him. He can bring his fiancée if he wants, that's fine."

"If that's what you wish..." Law caught up to her and picked a weird device from his pocket. She couldn't bother to ask what it was and why he was placing it on his ear. Again, she felt his hand holding hers, but this time, she didn't try to pull away. "Don't worry, I got you."

•••

The thing about meeting up with Luffy and his... fiancée was that it was painful. The worst part was seeing the smile on his face when he saw her and Law but also seeing that he was holding hands with a redhead woman.

A very pretty one in fact.

But that didn't matter, Hancock was way prettier than her.

"Hancock!" She heard the redhead say and winded her eyes. She never saw her in her life, how could she know her? Also, why was she so happy to see her? She was sure she hated that woman just by looking at her, and shouldn't it be the same to her? But then again, in this world she was married with Law of all people, so she supposed it wasn't all that strange. "I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you!"

"Yo!" Luffy said, with a very familiar smile on his face that Hancock almost melted. "So, you said Hancock went cra- ow! What was that for, Nami?"

"He didn't say that. How many times do I have to tell you to chose your words more carefully?"

Nami. The navigator. Figures.

"It's fine. Well, the thing is Hancock doesn't remember anything." Law said, sipping his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked while sitting on the table. Luffy got to sit right across Hancock and goodness why was he so cute? It was just unfair, really, specially when Hancock knew he was going to get married. Why did the world had to be so-

"You better be the one to explain." Law said, making Hancock lose her train of thought. Right. She called Luffy for a reason other than to look at him.

"Right." She begun, coughing slightly. "It's not that I don't remember. I am not from this world." All the three pair of eyes looked at her in disbelief and suddenly there was laughter. Luffy's laughter to be exact.

"Great one!" He said and Hancock noticed Nami smiling a little bit.

"I... didn't take you guys for the joking type." The redhead said, scratching her head.

"I am not joking." Hancock responded, looking extra intimidating when looking at the younger woman. It didn't seem to work though. "In the world I live in, we are pirates."

"Hancock, please, stop joking around." Law looked at her with a confused frown.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Trafalgar?"

A moment passed before he answered.

"No."

"So listen to me. All of you." Finally, the taller one continued. "I'm known as the most beautiful woman on earth." She said, rather proud of her title. "Both of you are captains of your own crew, the Strawhat Pirates and the one I didn't bother remembering." She pointed at Luffy and Law respectively and the latter looked a little annoyed. "And you, from what I heard Luffy saying, are the navigator of the Strawhats."

After the elephant was out in the room, she waited a bit for the reactions that didn't come as quickly as she wanted.

"So, I'm a captain?" She knew Luffy would believe her.

"You believe that?" Nami asked, eyeing the raven haired man beside her and he just gave her a warm smile.

A smile that was supposed to be directed to Hancock.

"I mean, why would she be lying? You believe in her, right, Tral?" Law blinked, trying to process the information and the question Luffy asked. Then, he rubbed his temple.

"I don't think she's lying." Hancock was surprised really. Law didn't look like the type to believe in such things as parallel universes, but he was actually willing to believe in her? "But she's a little off. Hancock, you said you felt a headache when we went to the hospital, right?" And the surprised look on her face faded.

"This is why I wanted to talk to Luffy in the first place!" The raven haired woman rolled her eyes and took Luffy's hands in hers, causing the three other people on the table to winded their eyes once again. "You believe in me, right? You wanna help me, right? Please, say you wanna help me, Luffy."

Luffy blinked, confused by her actions.

"She really look like the Hancock from a few years ago." He said.

"Exactly." Law's hands took Hancock's, taking them away from Luffy's reach and she felt like punching the man. She didn't want to feel Law's rough but warm skin, she wanted to feel Luffy's. "That's why I thought she lost her memory."

"I didn't-"

"Thought." He said again. "I believe in you."

"I mean, as weird as it is, you wouldn't joke about these sort of stuff." Nami finally started speaking. "You never really liked jokes. Unless if it was to tease Tral, of course."

"Shut it." Nami and Luffy giggled at Law's reaction and Hancock felt out of place once again. God, she really wanted to go back.

"Well-" Luffy started, getting up the next minute. "-we gotta find a way for you to get back to your pirate world, right?"

Hancock's eyes shined. She knew she could trust Luffy.

"Yeah, we do." Law also got up, never leaving Hancock's hands. "I gotta get my woman back, right?"

Hancock felt her face burning and he smirked. The bastard had the audacity to smirk at her embarrassment of being called that.

She got up, getting her hand out of his reach and looked him up and down.

"I have no idea what the other me saw in a pitiful, stupid man like you."

"Probably the incredible intellect and the stunning appearance." He answered.

Hancock rolled her eyes.

•••

"For the last time, I have no idea if a devil fruit like that exists." Hancock basically barked at Nami who was sitting next to her in Law's apartment. Well, hers too, but she didn't wanna think about it.

"Look, Tral and Luffy are off to find information on this matter, what I can do to help you, is push you to remember something that has to do with your situation." Nami explained while looking at the older woman. "Since this 'devil fruit' thing exists I just thought that maybe you were affected by it."

"I thought so too but it's not this simple!" Hancock huffed and got up, crossing her arms and looking away. "Goodness, it's not like I know every single type of devil fruit in my world! I thought you'd be way smarter than that."

After that was said, there was only silence. Serves her right for the pain this woman has already been causing her.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Why would I?" Hancock asked without turning to look at Nami. "I have no idea why the hell my version in this world decided to give up on Luffy, but I won't. I told myself I'd marry him and that's what is going to happen."

"You ever stop to think that he doesn't like you in that way?" Nami asked. Hancock finally looked at her, angrier than ever. "I'm not saying this to be mean." In fact, her expression was far from aggressive or anything like it. "It's just... you were exactly the same as you are now."

"Everyone keeps telling me that." She rolled her eyes. "I do not care. I don't give a damn."

"I know." Nami stated, way calmer than Hancock was. "But I'm gonna say it anyway."

Hancock rolled her eyes and started walking around. She didn't want to listen to her, to some disgusting woman who just got lucky in a parallel universe.

"Tral was actually the one to confess." Hancock heard steps, but she kept looking at the photos on the walls. "And you were the one to cry to me when you found out that you actually liked him after rejecting him."

She stopped. She rejected him? Then why the hell she went back in her rejection?

"You said you always knew Luffy wouldn't truly love you." She kept on listening, and for some reason, her eyes couldn't get away from the photo of Law as a kid with some strange looking blonde man. She didn't take him as the type to expose his child pictures. "You said Law made you feel loved. In the way you wanted to be."

When Hancock looked to her side, Nami was there, looking at her with a smile on her face. Something that showed her empathy and a friendly vibe. Hancock was taken aback actually. She wasn't expecting to hear or see these things.

"It doesn't make sense." The raven haired woman finally said. "Me and him hardly speak in my world. Outside of the few passive aggressive conversations we had at the shichibukai meetings, we never even exchanged a word." Hancock knew Nami didn't know what a shichibukai was, but she wasn't in the mood to explain it.

"It doesn't mean you can't speak to him."

"No." She said, firmly. "He is like every other man. A ridiculous and disgusting creature who care for nothing other than himself."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"You said you never talked to him that well, so you can't know that." Hancock looked angrily at the younger woman who just sighed. "All I'm saying is to give him a chance. Who knows, maybe you will like him."

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically. "When are they coming back? I can't handle a single moment with you anymore."

That was true, actually. The difference was that she couldn't handle another moment with her because she knew deep down that Nami was right. She hated to admit this, but she knew she was really overboard when it came to people, specially men.

Maybe Law wasn't all that bad. Since that morning the only bad thing he did was to slightly annoy her. He's been concerned towards her, he's been considerate and kind. He knew she didn't want anyone to see her crying and he kept saying this 'I got you' phrase and holding her hand whenever she felt like freaking out.

Maybe he was really good.

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe... maybe she could rely on him.

No. No, it's better not to risk it. Remember Luffy, think only about him and everything would be fine.

She guessed.

As if knowing what she said, the two men opened the door to the apartment, catching Nami and Hancock's attention.

"Did you guys find anything?" The redhead asked, walking up to them.

"No, I did find a cool comic book though!" Luffy answered with stars in his eyes and for the first time ever, Hancock felt like rolling her eyes at him.

"This guy right here couldn't handle reading a single line." Law said, pointing to his friend. "I did all the work. There's no information. Just some theories, but nothing that could actually help reversing the situation. Of course we can't expect to find this mind blowing revalation in a freaking library of all places." The older man looked at his friend who suggested the idea with a rather annoyed glare.

Hancock groaned and sat on the couch, passing her hand through the hair. What was she gonna do now? How was she going to get back?

"You seriously don't remember a thing?" Law asked, while crouching in front of her, catching her attention.

"I already told you, I didn't lose my-"

"No." He interrupted. "I mean from before you woke up this morning."

"Oh." That made more sense. Hancock frowned, trying to remember anything that wasn't the massive headache she felt that morning. "All I remember is walking through my house and suddenly I only saw black. That's it." She sighed. "Seriously, it's useless."

"You could've passed out." Law said.

"Maybe you hit something then?" Luffy suggested.

"I know but-" Hancock tried saying it as nicely as possible. She was talking to Luffy now, she had to be gentle. "-it just won't help. What does it matter if I passed out? It won't solve anything."

There was only silence after that. Hancock was desperate but couldn't do anything to change her situation, therefore, everyone else was upset. She could see they cared about her.

Even though she was a bastard. But she'll never admit it.

"I'll still try and find something." She heard Luffy's kind voice saying and she nearly cried — again — when seeing him smile to her like that. "Me and Nami won't give up until we send you back to your pirate world!" Then, he raised his fist high up, excited to help. As always.

And Hancock couldn't do anything but smile.

"I'll make sure he actually searches with me." Nami added, making the older one look her way. "You stay here and rest. Take care of her, Tral."

"Will do."

And with that, both of them were gone. She wanted them to stay though. Not only because of her feelings towards Luffy but... he was a very familiar face. Having something that reminded her of home was exactly what she needed now.

"Here." Law was standing in front of her with a cup. When did he go to the kitchen?

"What's that? I don't want it."

"You're favorite tea and yes, you want it." He shoved the cup into her hands against her will and she glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, I know what you're feeling."

"Oh do you?"

"You want something comforting." She blinked. "You might not be my wife but I still can read you like a book." As he smiled at her and messed with her perfectly silky hair against her will, she frowned, annoyed at how easily he could understand her.

Law sat on the sofa and picked up the same weird machine he used to call Luffy and Nami and started using it. She wanted to ask what it was but decided not to, drinking her tea instead.

Dammit it really was her favorite tea. She hated him.

"Why did you confess?"

She saw Law almost letting his machine fall on the ground, but was able to catch it. He sighed relieved and Hancock chuckled.

"For a surgeon you have really shaky hands."

"They aren't shaky, stupid." He answered while moving his head to look at her. "You just startled me. Didn't think you'd ask that."

"Oh. Sorry, didn't know you were shy." She teased and his frown deepened but for some strange reason she knew he wasn't really mad.

"Is there any reason besides the obvious?" He said. "I found out that I liked you, so I said it, end of story."

"I see." The silence from before came once again, but this time it was almost... comforting? She was still mad and — she dared to say — scared, but she felt like she was safe and things would work out. At least for now.

"Why don't we talk a lot in your world?" Law suddenly asked, making Hancock look at him and roll her eyes.

"Let's say you're simply not worth my presence." She stated. "We have nothing in common besides being shichibukai and being pirates. I don't like your presence there because you're just like every other man, and you also can't stand me. Simple like that."

"Have you ever tried talking to him? Like, seriously talking to him?" He said, referring to himself in the third person, which honestly made Hancock want to laugh. But she didn't.

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

They stared at each other for some time until Law sighed once again and got up.

"I'll go cook lunch. If you need me, just call me." He started walking towards the kitchen but he stopped out of the blue and turned to the woman on the sofa. Then, he smiled. "If you want to talk to him though, ask him about himself."

"Because that's original." She said, chuckling.

"Well." He began and turned to walk to the kitchen then. "Maybe it's not as stupid as you think. Maybe he will say something."

After that, he was gone. She was alone in the living room. But she never felt so warm inside, ever.

Goodness what was happening with her? Why did she ask that before? Why did she answer his question? Oh God, why the hell did she tease him?

She was hopeless, really.

•••

Night came and the only thing she learned was the "multiverse theory" that Law tried his best to explain to her over lunch and even after that. She didn't understand a thing, but from what he was saying, it helped understand that it wasn't impossible that she in fact was from another universe — and she thought he already believed in her — but it didn't help in understanding how she could go back or how she even left her universe.

Hancock's head was hurting again, but now she knew the reason. She was tired of this whole bullcrap, she was tired of everything.

She wasn't the only one, though. As she got up from the spot on the sofa where she was trying to relax for at least a moment, she saw Law sleeping with his hands on the table, with his computer — she didn't give a damn about knowing what the hell it did, she just heard him saying the name of it — open.

She watched the man slowly breathing. God, he looked tired. He didn't even finish doing what he was supposed to.

When she noticed, her fingers had already started running through his hair. She knew she probably should stop, but she honestly didn't care, she told herself she'd let it slide at least this once, it wasn't like he was awake to see it.

"You act exactly like her, you know that?" Law's voice sounded sleepy and his eyes were barely open.

"But I'm not." Hancock answered, taking her hand away from his head and looking somewhere else. "Stop with the expectations, it's annoying."

"Sorry." He said while getting up and standing in front of her. "I know you're not her, didn't mean to offend you."

Hancock sighed. She knew he didn't, in fact, she wasn't bothered by it, she just had a lot on her mind.

"Sorry for... being a jerk... all day." The raven haired woman said under her breath, hoping he heard it but at the same time didn't.

He chuckled.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I ain't repeating that." Law legit laughed after the statement and Hancock actually felt like laughing with him.

And she did.

And she regretted it.

"Oh you can actually laugh."

"Yeah, and also turn you into stone, so don't get smart with me." She tried saying this in a serious tone but she couldn't help the small giggles that came while she said it.

She really was beginning to turn into a softie.

"I will pretend I understood that." The man said, scratching his hand. "I know you're stressed and you want to go back as quickly as possible but-" his smile faded into a more serious face, and Hancock imitated that motion. "-you should rest for now. It's pretty late, we can figure something out tomorrow."

"Right." She said, walking away from him a few steps.

"You can sleep on the bed." Her eyebrows furrowed when he said that and he quickly brought his hands up, defending himself. "I'll sleep here on the sofa, relax."

"You better." After that, the woman didn't waste time on going to the same room she woke up that morning.

"Good night for you too!" She heard him scream.

"Shut up!" She screamed back.

Law said her clothes would be there on the closet.

He also said she had the tendency of wearing his clothes to sleep.

What- no. She would never even think about that.

She wore something she supposed was for sleeping — it was way less fancy than what she was used to, but it would do.

She laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. How was she gonna get home? Would she wake up and find out all of this was just a horrible nightmare? It wouldn't be terrible, for sure. Luffy would still be free, he'd still be hers.

But... Nami wouldn't be there. Even though Hancock tried to convince herself and said she hated her to the redhead's face, she enjoyed the way Nami treated her, she felt like they were friends even though she never spoke to her in her universe.

Not only Nami but... what about Law? She'd come home and what? He wouldn't be there. He'd be traveling out on the sea with his crew searching the One Piece as any other pirate. He wouldn't know a thing aside the arrogant persona she portrayed to protect herself. She'd never see him smile at her again, never feel his hands on hers and never hear his voice saying it'd be ok.

Why did she even care? He was a man like any other, right? He treated her better, so what? Maybe he wasn't like that back in her universe. Maybe the cold gaze she saw on his face back there was his identity. He probably wouldn't give a damn about her even if she tried to speak to him.

Again, why did she care?

Then, she heard the door opening, but she didn't move.

"I came to let a glass of water since you tend to get thirsty at night. I'm heading off." Before Law could close the door though, she spoke up.

"Stay."

And then silence was all she could hear. She heard footsteps and then she saw Law's face looking down at her, the same warm eyes from this morning, but he still looked exactly like the Law in her universe.

"You didn't want me here, remember?"

"I meant on the floor."

"Why would I sleep on the floor?"

"Because I want you to."

The right answer, actually, would be 'because I don't wanna be alone.' But she'd be dead before she said anything like that.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes and Law sighed, defeated and laying himself on the floor of the bedroom.

"You're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Liar.

"My wife or not, you're still Hancock, and you're predictable."

The woman looked at her side, seeing Law's gaze directed towards the ceiling. Good, she didn't want him to see her helpless face.

"Am I?"

"You're scared." He stated. "Is it because you don't know how you'll get home?"

"No."

Law chuckled.

"Sure."

Hancock turned her back to the man, staring at the wall now.

She really didn't want this day to end, she was scared. Why is she fooling herself, she learned to care about this jerk throughout the day, she didn't want to leave him.

But she also didn't want to stay.

"Hey, Trafalgar." He hummed, indicating he was listening. "Still got me?"

She heard a short laugh and when she turned to look at the man, he was smiling, directly at her. She never felt so vulnerable, not since she fell for Luffy.

"I always do."

Then, she fell asleep.

•••

"Oh, thank God! We were so worried!" Hancock heard both of her sisters say when she opened her eyes. She sat down as quickly as she recovered her body's movements and looked around.

She was in her room. Her giant, fancy looking room. And Law wasn't there. She looked to her body and saw that she was in fact wearing her beautiful night gown, and not the simple pajamas, nor Law's clothes. Was that really all a dream?

She really had no idea why she was so disappointed. Dream or not, she got out of that hell, she was back at Amazon Lily and with her sisters. Plus, Luffy was hers once again.

But she also felt a pain in her chest. She knew it wasn't physical but damn it hurt.

"You've been asleep for a whole day after you passed out! You have no idea how worried we were." Marigold said, making Hancock look at her, but quickly avert her gaze.

"Are you ok?" Sandersonia asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She wasn't actually, but that was her own problem.

"If you say so." The youngest said, still a little concerned. After though, she smiled and threw a newspaper right at Hancock's face.

"Hey! What is up with-"

"News from Luffy, Hancock!" The raven haired woman blinked, trying to process the information.

"Oh." Was all she could react. Why wasn't she more excited? The news decided to publish about Luffy again, shouldn't she feel happy? Ecstatic?

She looked at the image of the man she said she loved so much. Huh, he made an alliance? Pirates were known for betraying each other's alliances though, was he really going to be ok?

Then, she looked at the other photo and at the name the infamous Monkey D. Luffy decided to make his ally.

Trafalgar Law.

If she didn't have any self control, she would've started crying.

Law's helping Luffy? Of all people? So... so he wasn't cold? Nor a bad person? Hancock knew Luffy wouldn't make an alliance with someone he judged bad so...

The woman smiled to the picture as she ignored the two weird looks her sisters were giving her.

"You always do, huh? I really hope so."

•••

The redhead woman heard their new friend sneeze and looked at him, concerned.

"Are you ok, Tral? Need me to call Chopper?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Weird. Were Bepo and the others thinking about him?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, my native language isn't English lol


End file.
